Family
by thewritestuff247
Summary: Lily's life takes some unexpected turns, one person is there for her more than she expected. Lackson. I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA


In 2010 when Lily was 18 she moved in with the Stewarts

Family

When Lily was 18 she moved in with the Stewarts. She had gone to live with her father and step-mother in San Francisco when her mother had died but had run away to the Stewarts after only 4 weeks, because she was being beaten by her step-mother. Her father didn't believe her accusations but nevertheless let Lily move in with the Stewarts, so as he wouldn't have to deal with it.

Lily had had trouble sleeping since her mother died and most nights would go downstairs and sit and have a glass of water or cup of cocoa, and watch TV until she felt drowsy. Jackson noticed her nightly ritual straight away and after four nights started going down and hanging with her. This soon became Jackson and Lily's nightly ritual. They talked about anything and everything, and soon both would look forward to Miley and Robbie Ray going to bed.

2 and a half months after Lily moved in Miley started to notice that Lily would go downstairs as soon as she thought Miley was asleep. Miley observed that this happened every night. Two weeks after Miley discovered this she decided to wait 10 minutes then follow Lily. She crept downstairs and when she reached the bottom she saw Lily and Jackson talking on the couch, she sat on the bottom step and listened.

"Then she fully stacked it, in front of everyone, it was hilarious." Said Lily as she started to laugh

"No way, Amber Addison stacked it, in front of everybody on her first day of university?" said Jackson as he laughed with Lily.

"I know, I still can't believe I'm going to the same university, I thought I never have to see her again after high school." Said Lily then her face dropped

"You ok?" Jackson asked.

At this moment Robbie Ray, who had gotten up to use the bathroom and found neither his children nor Lily in their beds, had just got to the top of the stairs and starting watching Miley watching Jackson and Lily.

"Yeah, I'm ok; I was just thinking, I never thought a lot of things would happen. I never thought mom would die, I never thought I'd get abused by my stepmother, I never though I'd run away from my dad's, I never thought I'd end up living with you and Miley and I certainly never thought I would become almost as close to you as I am to Miley…." Seeing Jackson frown Lily added "But I'm glad about those last two." At this Jackson smiled.

"Me too." He agreed.

"You know, I don't think I would've gotten through these last few months without you Jackson, I hope you know you mean a lot to me." She told him as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I do, but it's nice to hear, you mean a lot to me too, I care about you a lot Lily." He said as he hugged her back. She didn't say anything; she just kissed him on the cheek and stayed in his arms hugging him.

They sat this way for a few minutes then Lily spoke.

"We're going to have to tell Miley and your dad soon."

"I know; it's just Miley's going to kill us."

"Look, it was one night, you were comforting me and it happened, it was an accident, she'll understand."

"I know, it's just I don't want this to ruin your friendship with Miley, I'd hate to be the cause of that."

"I understand that but I'm three months along now and I can't hide a pregnancy forever, 8 more weeks tops." At this Jackson looked away.

"You're worried about your dad aren't you?" She asked

"He never expected me to be a doctor or a lawyer but he certainly had higher hopes than father at 20."

"You can continue going to university."

"I know but I'm not going to want to, I'm going to want to spend time with you and the baby."

"With me?"

"Yeah, Lily I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Of course, Jackson, I love you, I've just been trying to ignore what I feel, you know, for Miley."

"Yeah, me too, for Miley."

"Maybe she'll make an exception, you know, because we're having a baby."

"I hope so; I don't know how much longer I can go without doing this on a more regular basis." He kissed her then smiled.

"Me neither." She agreed and kissed him back.

"Ok, back to the subject at hand, we'll tell them tomorrow at breakfast, ok?"

"No need." Said Robbie Ray who was standing next to Miley on the stairs.

After a slightly heated conversation everyone agreed this was happening one way or another so Robbie Ray and Miley decided to put their judgements aside and try and be happy for Lily and Jackson. Miley said that given the circumstances they could start seeing each other at which point Robbie Ray made it very clear that their was to be no sharing a bed. The decision was also made that the Robbie Ray's office could be turned into a nursery so that they would not have to find a place of their own until they were ready and financially able. It was also discussed and agreed upon that after the current semester Lily would do university by correspondence, so she could take care of the baby.

After it all sunk in and Lily began to show everyone got quite excited about the baby, Lily and Jackson even began discussing marriage, though just between themselves.

One day when Lily was watching TV it all became very real.

"JACKSON, MILEY come here, QUICK!"

"What is it?" Said Miley who had arrived first.

"Give me your hand. It kicked, I felt the baby kick." She said as she placed Miley's hand on her stomach

"Oh my god, I feel it. That is so cool." By this time Jackson had come from his room and had his hand on Lily's stomach

"That's my boy." Said a very proud Jackson

"Or girl." Added Lily.

Lily and Robbie Ray didn't talk much about the baby, until one night when Lily was seven months pregnant and Miley and Jackson were out. She was unable to sleep because the baby was kicking so she went downstairs to have a cup of cocoa. When she got down she saw Robbie Ray sitting on the sofa, she went over and joined him.

"Hey."

"Oh hey, Lily, can't sleep?"

"Nope." She took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"Apparently your not the only one." He remarked when he felt the kicking

"Yeah, sometimes I swear I'm having a soccer player." At this Robbie Ray chuckled.

"What?" Lily asked

"Its just when Miley's mum was pregnant with Miley she used to say the same thing, turns out she was just having a baby who likes to dance."

"Mr Stewart?"

"Lily your carrying my grandchild, you can call me Robbie"

"Ok, Robbie?"

"Yes?"

"When Miley's mum was having Jackson, were you ever, scared?"

"Terrified. Why, are you?"

"Yeah, I worry sometimes that I'm not ready to be a mother."

"Lily, no one's every really ready to be a parent, you learn as go and if you need help, you turn to your family."

"What about me? Mum's gone and Dad doesn't care, who do I turn to?"

"Me, you can turn to me. Me, Jackson and Miley, we're your family, if you'll have us."

"I couldn't ask for better." Lily replied as she and Robbie Ray hugged.

Then a little over nine months after Lily moved in while having one of her late night chats it happened.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"I had another contraction, its happening, Jackson we should probably go to the hospital."

"Ok I'll go and get Dad and Miley."

"Don't forget the bag."

Six hours later Jackson and Lily's son came into the world. A few minutes later Miley and Robbie Ray went into see the new arrival.

"Lily, he's beautiful." Said Miley as she was handed the bundle

"She's right, he's a beautiful baby." Said Robbie Ray as he was passed the baby

"So, have you guys come up with a name yet?" asked Miley

"Yes, Robbie Ray you're holding Tobias Robert Stewart."

"Me, you named him after me?" Asked Robbie Ray

"Yeah Dad, you have been there for me and Lily almost without judgement, we couldn't have done it without your guidance and support, so we decided we wanted to name our son after the greatest guy we knew. Also I just want to say I hope I can be half the father you are."

"Thank you I'm really honoured and Jackson, I'm sure you will be." He said and he and Jackson hugged.

"Oh Miley I was wondering if you would do double duty as aunt and godmother?"

"Lily, I would love to."

"I would just like to say that Toby and I are lucky to be part of such a wonderful family like the Stewarts."


End file.
